<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We should have dinner by Blue_skyandstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121711">We should have dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars'>Blue_skyandstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We should have dinner [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Nines is a hitman, Nines is rude, Politics, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor had never thought someone would target him, as he watched the crowd he was looking for threats to Markus, too late to realise the gun trained on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We should have dinner [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He saw the blood before his audio processors picked up the noise, and noticed that the bullet had gone through his upper hip as he struggled to stay upright. He ignored the prompts from his self repair programs, moving to push Markus away from the podium, down to behind the stage, staying low as police forced their way into the building.</p><p><br/>“Connor are you… Oh my ra9 you’re bleeding, someone help!” He heard Markus’s voice, but was too busy running pre-constructions to decide where the shooter had fired from, if the bullet had gone through his left hip and out the other side while missing his spine it was likely they were up higher, likely shooting from the left side of the stage.</p><p><br/>“Markus, they were on the left side of the stage, they weren’t aiming for you, they were aiming for me.” Connor’s voice sounded weaker than he would have liked, his HUD displaying a decreasing percentage of Thirium going through his system, could feel the blood like substance drip down his body, soaking his clothes.</p><p><br/>“That doesn’t matter, what matters is you are bleeding!” Markus couldn’t understand how the detective android could be so stubborn, his first aid protocols no doubt screaming at him to seek medical attention. Before he could start applying pressure to the wound the man had started to move, getting up and moving out from behind cover, leaving Markus with North for protection.</p><p><br/>Connor saw one more bullet pass him, it missed, his scanners informed him that the shooter had then packed up, as the officers in that area yelled that the suspect had fled, gone before anyone could notice them. However the bullet that went past Connor’s head should have hit it’s mark, even if they were human, he was right out in the open, an easy shot, and this shooter was clearly well trained, likely military personnel. Filled with a rush of adrenaline as he moved to examine the scene, Markus had moved from behind cover as well, pulling a bullet from the wall, seeing a note attached to it,<br/>“Connor! This note is addressed to you.” Markus sounded confused, rightfully so, as he handed both the bullet and the small note to his bodyguard although they were more than that Connor carefully looked at both pieces of evidence, once his scanners had registered the bullet type he sent the report straight to Lt Anderson’s desk, and started to open the letter. He felt the rush of adrenaline start to leave him as he noticed the handwriting, beginning to feel the ache through his body from the gunshot wound. The handwritten<em> ‘Nice to see you Con, we should have dinner’</em> left him feeling cold, slowly he turned to face Markus, moving closer to him.</p><p><br/>Markus had never seen Connor look so pale, all hints of blue had left his cheeks, he looked worried, but he could tell it wasn’t in relation to the hole going through his left hip. He saw Connor move closer, dragging himself over on unsteady legs, letting out a small whisper, “ My brother is back in town, I haven’t seen him since …..” voice cutting off into static as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull, Markus barely caught him before he fell, calling for Simon, for Josh, for anyone that could help, continuing to put pressure on the wound, not realising anyone had arrived to help until North pulled him away, ignoring his cries for Connor to stay awake. He followed behind the car holding Connor as he started to think of the last words Connor had said, “My brother is back in town,” They hadn’t talked about his family much, but he had two brothers, his twin brother Chris and his older brother Nines. Chris was a police officer, same as Connor, stationed in New York working in forensics, they talked occasionally. Markus didn’t know much about Nines, he traveled a lot, doing freelance work, something with the military, Connor’s face went cold whenever Chris had mentioned him, clearly showing the distaste towards his older sibling. No one without military training could have fired that shot knowing it would incapacitate someone without killing them, even other androids. It had to have been Nines, “We should have dinner…” this wasn’t over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Markus contacts Connor's twin Sixty, plot ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't originally plan on continuing this story, but here we are, cause discord encouraged me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mayor had given the abandoned section of downtown Detroit to androids to have their own homes, and in the centre was a renovated health centre, with pristine white walls, charging stations and fridges containing Thirium, and a single biocomponent printer, given over by Cyberlife after they went into voluntary administration. Connor was carefully moved over to one of the benches, a woman who introduced herself as Jess, a former Cyberlife engineer, shook his hand, before being handed a pair of scissors, making quick work of the button up shirt, opening it to display the wound on his left hip, from Markus’s viewpoint he could also see a small amount of ink under the other man’s ribs, a tattoo? Markus didn’t think he had any. He was distracted by the wound, which was still bleeding, a steady flow of Thirium leaving it, wires showing, causing a feeling similar to nausea to settle in Markus. Markus sat as the engineer started to speak,</p><p> </p><p> “He has lost a lot of blood, the bullet scraped past a wire in his spine, causing a short circuit, which instigated a shut down. His body would have prioritized saving energy, causing him to enter forced stasis-him collapsing.” Her voice was calm and steady, a nice comparison to Markus’s worry that filtered through cracks and bursts of static as he explained what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“We were on stage, he was shot, he moved to protect me, like he didn’t realise he was injured straight away.” She stopped momentarily, reaching his eyes, a determined look mirrored by both of them as Markus spoke again.</p><p> </p><p> “Please just save him, I ca-I can’t live without him” He sounded frantic as his gaze moved to the blood, staining everything, his hands, the table, pooling on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Connor awoke feeling dazed, disoriented as he looked to the hand holding his, what had happened to him? He gently moved his hand to touch the other man’s shoulder, gently coaxing him out of stasis. He saw his lover’s LED flash yellow briefly before reverting back to blue, head raising to look at the wounded detective.</p><p> </p><p>“Connor, what’s the last thing you remember?” Voice shaking, worried Connor would have adverse side effects from his almost fatal wound.</p><p> </p><p>“We were standing on stage, I felt the pain, startled to look for something to explain what had happened, you found the note, the pain started to feel like fire, blood dripping down my leg as I read the note- Nines! Nines is here!” Connor’s voice turning frantic as he recalled the earlier events. The android moved to sit up, crying out in pain as he tried to keep his weight up, blood starting to soak through the bandages. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh Connor-Shhh, you are okay, you are safe, he is gone,” Markus gently pushing Connor back on the bench, receiving no response as the other man’s eyes clouded over, mind somewhere else.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connor felt frozen watching the scene before him, Sixty was being held in the air, scratching at the wrists around his throat, wheezing as his vocal box was constricted by the violent grip around him. Nines was silent, staring at sixty, glaring at him, murderous, as if he thought his brother was the reason for all his suffering. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connor finally felt himself move, screaming at Nines to stop, saying anything to try to stop what his pre-construction programs were showing would happen. Nines used his other hand to hit Connor away, pushing him into the wall next to him, Connor dropping to the ground.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sixty was thrown hard across the room, head hitting the table before he dropped, falling to the ground unconscious.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nines barely glanced at either, leaving out the door, off into the night, all Connor could see as his older brother left was the red of his LED.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connor scrambled to crawl to his brother’s side, dialing emergency services as he took his twin’s lifeless body in his arms, running a diagnostic as he informed the speaker of what had happened. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Error Biocomponent 51023 damaged </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Self repair unavailable…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Connor continued to call out his brother’s name, ignoring the error warning saying his twin couldn’t hear him, laying there for 3 minutes and 46 seconds before he passed out, hearing the sounds of sirens down the road. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Connor was still in the makeshift hospital 3 days later, as the Jericho leadership took turns staying with him. (Staying to protect Connor even as he protested.) On the second day, Markus left the room to use his phone, remembering Sixty’s number from their most recent interface. He sent a quick message, letting him know that while Connor was okay it was better he stop by if he can.</p><p> </p><p>Within the next 24 hours, Sixty arrived. He hadn’t told Markus where he was coming from, but as he arrived in a dark grey suit he imagined it was probably important, hair messy as he no doubt tried to sleep on the plane over. As Sixty offers his hand to Markus, skin retracting, Markus is a bit taken back by the eerie similarity to the detective laying behind him. Markus glances at Connor, frowning as he watches the monitor, showing Connor’s weak but stable vitals, before turning his back and accepting the interface invitation. </p><p> </p><p>He shuts his eyes, feeling like the floor dropped out beneath him as he felt the wall Sixty enforced, only allowing his fear and concern towards his other half leak through, while he talked in their minds, </p><p> </p><p><em> How bad is it? </em>The voice he heard sounded calm, less confident than Connor’s voice, less practiced.</p><p> </p><p>Markus attempted to push back with confidence, support, hope as he answered,</p><p> </p><p><em> They expect him to recover fully, I don’t think Nines wanted him to die. </em> He feels Sixty’s hand tense in his at the mention of their other brother, what had happened between them all? What had they done? </p><p>Sixty noticed the other man’s adrift thoughts, but without wanted to explain he went back to their previous conversation, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nines was never meant to come back, Connor told him to leave, to stay away, he wouldn’t have done this without wanting us to know it was him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Markus could comprehend what Sixty meant he felt a tug on his coat, turning to see Connor looking up at him. Connor’s eyes soon noticed the second figure in the room, eyes widening as he registered his twin brother. He raises his hands, shaking as he signs,</p><p> </p><p><em> Sixty? What are you doing here? </em>Markus looked cluelessly between the brothers, confused at his ability to understand their way of communication. Markus released a deep breath as he felt Sixty break their interface, losing the emotions that came with it. </p><p> </p><p>Sixty moved his hands fluidly, confidently, unlike the voice he used to speak internally to Markus, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I came as soon as I heard, you needed me here, so I am here, we are in this together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Connor released the tension he had been holding between his shoulders, motioning for his brother to come closer, hugging him. Tensing up as he felt the burning pain go through his side, Sixty noticed, no words needed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don’t be stupid Con, you are allowed to feel pain, stop hiding it,</em> Sixty watched as Markus moved to grab another chair, the three staying there talking through an open interface as Connor drifted in and out of sleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sixty was looking down at his hands as he walked, watching as the coin twirled over his knuckles, the same coin Connor had on him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The three brothers had gotten the coins made not long after they had secured their freedom, having the three sets of initials carved into them, a symbol of their loyalty to each other. Sixty and Connor had almost never been seen without them, having them during work days, meetings, whenever they could. No one knew where Nines was, having thrown it to the ground from the hallway as he heard Connor scream at him, “Leave! Leave and never come back!” tears streaming down the brothers face as he held his limp twin in his arms, hearing the sirens in the distance. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sixty and Markus walked in silence as they came back from the cafeteria area, uninterrupted until Markus pushed Connor into the empty room, grabbed Sixty’s arm, asking to interface. Sixty felt himself freeze in fear, scared until he noticed the concerned gaze in Markus’s eyes, he accepted the interface. He felt overwhelmed by the support flowing through their link as Markus began to talk, </p><p> </p><p><em> Please tell me what happened? Why would Nines have done this? </em>The voice sounded rushed, unable to hide the fear from the other man. </p><p> </p><p>Sixty was careful in how he approached the story, keeping it simple,</p><p> </p><p><em> Nines was always the violent one out of the three of us, even outside of missions, too harsh, easily angered, even if he could have controlled it he wouldn’t have wanted to, it made him feel powerful. One day I said something, I don’t even remember what it was, but Nines lost it, beat me black and blue, hit Connor, threw me against a table, I felt my hearing leave, felt the connection snap. According to the memories Connor showed me I was in and out of consciousness for a week, Connor told Nines to never come back, that he wasn’t welcome anymore. </em> Markus felt the fear through the connection, felt the pain, the hopelessness they felt as losing their brother. Markus hears Connor scream, he had never heard the detective sound that angry, the despair in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>He saw what Connor had seen, the lack of remorse in Nine’s eyes, looking different from the day before, a new tattoo curling around his forearm, skin red and agitated in the aftermath of the new ink. In Connor’s unstable vision it had looked as if the snake on his brother’s arm was moving, curling around as Nines turned and walked away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed xx Feel free to check out my other stuff, or leave suggestions<br/>Also I will be posting a photo of the three brothers will their tattoos at some point soon x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Markus learns more and more about his lover and their family while Connor finally gets ready to go home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today has been a mess for me, but I like this chapter so have it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Markus moved to one side of the bed as Sixty moved to the other, both bending their knees as they moved to gently pull Connor upwards, making Markus grimace as he heard the detective whimper as the upwards movement put strain on his injured hip. The two boys looked between each other, waiting until both were ready before starting to step towards the bathroom, carrying Connor between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like hours before Connor felt the water start to rain down on his head, time moving snail like as he was lowered into the bath (the bath with a shower head above it), warm water greeting his body, relaxing joints stiff without movement for the last 4 days. His eyes moved to the tiles next to him, fascinated by the intricate pattern embedded in them. His processors told him that from a distance it looked as if a five foot wave was emerging out of the bathtub, but to Connor he just saw shades of blue. As Sixty knelt down next to him, Connor finally looked at himself, noticing that the dark shade of dried Thirium on his shirt matched one of the colours used on the wall, a small smile finding his lips at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sixty felt the coldness of the tiles beneath him, noticing that as he knelt down Markus moved a step or two backwards, happy to simply watch the situation happen. Sixty turned to the politician and gave him a warm smile, no doubt aware of what was about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sixty carefully started to unbutton the rest of Connor’s torn shirt, coaxing his brother to lean forwards so as to remove the rest of the material. Sixty noticed Connor had gotten a new tattoo since they had last seen each other, an addition of stars to his right arm, accompanying the line that ran down his arm, starting with the sun over his shoulder, the rest of the known planets patterned down the inner side of his arm. Sixty put the ruined shirt on the floor, knowing he would need to throw it out anyway. His sensors alerted him to sudden movement, as he noticed Markus move off the wall and come closer, turning to see his eyes wide as Markus took in Connor’s body. It clicked in Sixty’s head that it was likely Connor had never removed his shirt in front of the other, surprising as they no doubt had chemistry and some history with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Markus moved forwards to put his hand on Sixty’s shoulder, extending the offer of an interface waiting patiently for Sixty to accept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“He has tattoos… I’ve known him for four years and not once did he mention that.”</em> Sixty felt confusion course through him, registering it as Markus’s, pushing back reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“He never really openly showed people them, we got them done together a few years ago. See he got a band done over this area, he got shot there on his first mission, a hostage situation, and he didn’t want to forget it.”</em> Sixty moved to point at the area, on Connor’s upper arm, one line circling it and another circling it about 15 cm lower, the area in-between the only part completely void of ink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sixty started to carefully remove the first layer of bandages surrounding Connor’s hip, feeling an all consuming guilt as he saw his twin’s distressed face turn to him, eyes finally focused as he was rocked with pain,  Markus moving to take his hand as the detective cried out in pain, grounding him as Sixty continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sixty moved quickly and efficiently as he removed the rest of the coverings, happy to see no more blood leave the wound, even though the surrounding area was the pearly white of his plastic chassis, skin having retreated around the wound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Markus kept his hand wrapped tightly around Connor’s, mumbling sweet nothings in a weak attempt to distract him, eyes only drifting away as he noticed more ink in the area above the gunshot wound, noticing a quote, no doubt found in one of those old poetry books he was always reading. The quote read,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you arise in the morning, think of what precious privilege it is to be alive-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To breathe, to think, to enjoy, to love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling himself take in a deep, although unnecessary, breath, he moved his eyes back to Connor’s, noting his lowering stress levels as his body relaxed. All the bandages had been removed now, and the water had turned a dark blue shade as the blood was washed away from the wound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor himself was paying little attention now the pain had stopped, mind drifting back to when he and Sixty had returned to hospital after the incident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Connor had sat his brother down on Hank’s couch, the older man was at work, irritated he was unable to leave to check on his kids, having used all his available sick leave to stay with them while they were in hospital.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Connor left to grab a notebook, moving quickly to find one, ignoring the gut feeling that when he came back his twin would be gone. The feeling dissipated as he saw Sixty within his field of view, legs up against his chest as he sat patting the massive Saint Bernard lying next to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He sat down gently next to his brother, careful to leave a small space between them. He noticed Sixty flinch as Connor began to move the pen across the page.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> Connor slowly passed the notebook over, feeling guilty at the worry he was causing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you want to do this?” Connor passed the paper over to Sixty, who wrote before passing it back over,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How do you want to communicate? I won’t push you to talk if you don’t want to, we can write, we can interface, whatever makes you comfortable.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They sat in silence for a few moments, Connor flipping his coin in the air as he waited. Sixty finally turned back to Connor, holding up the booklet as it read, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to use sign language, it can help us connect with humans too.” Sixty had a dumb smile on his face, but Connor noted it was the first time he had seen him smile since Nines left. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sign language it is”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor drifted back as he noticed a light tapping on his shoulder, Sixty looking at him, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey we need your help to get you up and dressed again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Connor looked down at his hip, noticing the mess of his wound, but recognizing that his body’s self repair program had indeed started working again. He reluctantly grabbed at Sixty’s hand, face scrunching painfully as he felt the pull on his body, even with Markus’s hand on his back to steady him as he rose out of the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sixty carefully dried his brother, moving around him in a circle, drying his chest, arms, legs and his back, before leaving the room to grab the spare clothes Markus had bought with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Markus turned to look at Connor, happy to finally see the man focused on his surroundings, deciding to ask,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you get the lines tattooed over your arm? Sixty mentioned you got shot there, but that would have been healed then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor met his eyes, unsure of which emotion was showing, feeling them like a tidal wave. Anger, sadness, love, all battling for dominance within him. Voice sounding harsh and unused as he answered,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was on my first mission, a deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl, I managed to stop him, but he shot me first, the damage wasn’t bad, didn’t impair my functions, I thought nothing of it. But after deviating it felt more significant, after knowing I was alive and that was okay it felt wrong to ignore what had happened, so I got it tattooed to remember it. To remember how it shaped me. I may have been a machine, but it was still me and I still have those memories.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sixty walked in, signing to Connor after he placed the clothes down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell your boyfriend what I’m saying?” vaguely pointing in the general direction of Markus, continuing when Connor nodded,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a smaller band tattooed on my arm as well, because although my brother experienced that himself, I have all those thoughts and feelings associated with that moment. Connor and I went and got them done together not long after the revolution happened. The rest of our tattoos happened later, after Nines.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connor said all this to Markus, watching in fascination as Markus watched Sixty’s hands, curiosity sparking in them,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Connor can you teach me how to sign?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this, the next chapter will have Hank in it, and a flashback again, I might also link my twitter and post the photos of what tattoos are boys all have, let me know if you want that to happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more fluff, honestly just sorta a filler chapter cause I'm really excited about the next one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You need to be smoother with your motions, flow from one sign to the next. Less robotic if you will” Connor loved the laugh that bought from Markus. Connor showed him the sentence again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Markus,</span>
  </em>
  <span> moving slowly so the other man could copy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sixty stopped in the door frame, looking back and forth between his brother and his lover. They had yet to notice him, too distracted with each other. Sixty watched curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Connor laugh, head tilted back as Markus tried yet again to sign something. Connor said something, and the look on Markus’s face changed, eyes lighting up as he moved to playfully punch him. Sixty had never been in love, but if he had to put a picture to it, this is what it was. Being so fascinated and calm with each other that everything else disappears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Connor looked at the door, noticing his twin, signing to him “come here shithead.” Sixty laughed, moving closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t tell me what to do, I’m older.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“By like 13 minutes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sixty moved further into the room, grabbing a chair and pulling it up beside Markus’s. He waved to Markus, watching as he very slowly signed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, how are you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Connor looked happy at Markus’s progress, as he moved to grab his lovers hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m good, how are you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sixty noticed Markus watch intently, and was sure if he had an LED it would be yellow. Markus looked at Connor for reassurance, turning back to sign </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘good’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>once Connor nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before their conversation continued he noticed Connor’s eyes drift to the door, his smile widening. Sixty turned around, rising to his feet when he saw the older man in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Hank’s mouth move, before the man faced him, a smile on his face as he signed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My boy, how are you doing?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sixty stepped backwards to allow Hank to sit in the now empty chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m good, just happy Con is alright.” “Me too”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Markus watched the family. Hank hugged Sixty, and then moved over to hug Connor, who looked much better than he had a week ago. Hank said hello to him too, not questioning why the revolution leader had spent a week sitting in a hospital room with his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed as the others started to talk that Hank and Connor were both talking and signing at the same time, ensuring Sixty was never left out of the conversation. Connor also made sure that whenever Markus contributed he would stop and sign it to Sixty, who would sign his response to Connor for him to interpret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After about half an hour, and more laughter than he thought was possible, Markus stood to leave. Saying goodbye to Hank, moving to give the man a handshake when he abruptly pulled Markus in for a hug. Next he moved to Sixty, also getting a hug, he waved as his goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lastly Markus moved over to Connor, hands reaching as an interface opened. Love poured through both sides as Markus leaned down to kiss Connor’s forehead, sending through a simple, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be back soon</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Markus had finally left the hospital, content to let the boys spend some time with their dad. Besides Markus had to go to the shops, they needed thirium and he was sure Connor wouldn’t say no to some TCoffee (thirium coffee). He moved over to the counter, ignoring the stares from the people around him. He knew that people would stare, it’s not everyday the deviant leader shows up randomly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so distracted by these thoughts as he left the shop he didn’t even notice the person behind him. Not until it was too late.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this, I added Hank but didn't want to take away from Connor and Sixty's relationship as well as Connor and Markus's blooming relationship</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Markus wakes up somewhere he doesn't recognise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes Markus really hated being an android. Like now, Markus knew that the pain wouldn’t kill him, that he wouldn’t bleed out like a human would. He could pass out, and he had 4 times so far. His system would be overwhelmed with error warnings, overheating, and he would collapse. After about ten minutes, his system would reboot. It felt like the pain never went away, a constant pain, sharp, as if his chassis was being torn open around his chest, again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like he had been here for years, even as his internal clock informed him it had been a measly 4 days. His captor was wearing a suit, something Markus felt was way too formal for torture, and that was saying something since he was a politician. The suit jacket was on a chair by the door. The shirt they wore was stained blue, coated with Markus’s blood. His capture also had their sleeves rolled up. They had tattoos, a lot of them. The only discernible feature was that they were tinged blue, thirium tattoos. That meant they were an android too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Markus could say anything he felt his thirium pump regulator be ripped from his chest, The automatic shut down warning flashing across his vision. He felt his systems falter, beginning to stop as his body struggled to supply blood. He stayed there, bleeding out for what felt like hours. As his timer fell to 10 seconds his eyes began to shut. He felt his regulator be forcefully shoved back in place, a strangled gasp leaving him as his systems struggled to reboot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A laugh was all he heard before he passed out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Markus awoke he noticed the light was different in the room, the sun was mostly likely setting, casting the room in a cool glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Markus looked down, saw the blood dripping down his arm and falling to the floor. It looks magical in the sunlight. His face was forced upwards, rough calloused hands wrapping around his chin. His eyes took a moment to focus, when they did Markus felt as if the floor had been ripped out beneath him. The face staring back at him looking eerily familiar, they had a strong jawline, no scars, he reeled backwards as he realised the face in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Connor’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The face didn’t change, only shifting it’s glance to where Markus had fallen to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Co-Connor?” His voice sounded weak, raw, static filled, nothing like how it normally was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again sweetheart.” The voice sounded similar to Connor’s, the same speech pattern, the most noticeable difference was the tone. It sounded harsh, cold and intimidating. Nothing like the man he loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more Markus looked at the other man the more differences, The easiest to notice was the height difference, even without working scanners Markus could see this person had about 4 inches extra height than Connor. They had sharper cheekbones, previously hidden by a mask. The last difference Markus could make, although he imagined there were many his unfocused eyes couldn’t see. This man’s eyes weren’t the same brown as Connor or Sixty, they were icy. A cold blue-ish grey staring at him, a slight smirk gracing his lips. Markus felt the realisation hit him like a brick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nines?” The man clapped, face lighting up. He moved closer, rough hands gripping the front of Markus’s shirt, hauling him upwards, forcing him to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes that is right! Finally! I was wondering if Connor had mentioned me yet.” Nines set Markus back in the blood soaked chair, moving over to a table in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe Sixty, I’m sure he doesn’t talk anymore but I’m sure he can communicate, he was always the slower one of the two.” Nines voice followed him as he turned back to Markus, a thick but short knife twirling between his fingers. It reminded him of how Connor would twirl his coin, rolling it over his knuckles whenever he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell my brothers this isn’t over, they tried to control me, and I won’t stop till everything and everyone they love is gone.” Nines forced an interface as he spoke, ignoring Markus’s cry at the onslaught of thoughts and emotions. He felt Nines in his system, and noticed that Nines dialed Connor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Markus? Where are you? Are you okay?” Markus couldn’t respond, mouth opening to respond when nines moved, quicker than Markus had ever seen. Nines pushed the blade into his chest, right into where his ribs would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus screamed, over and over again, not noticing that Nines had left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus could faintly hear Connor still on the line, voice distant. Markus noticed Nines had turned on his location systems, allowing Markus to see where he was. All Markus managed to do before passing out was transfer his location to Connor with a small note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Help me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yes I tortured out lovely boy, yes it will get worse, but yes it will have a happy ending xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Help!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the shitshow that is my head everybody!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry in advance for this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so this sorta sucks but I’m at a bit of a loss for this fic, I’ve written out some ideas for the like big dramatic moments in this but I’m not sure how to get there</p>
<p>I’ve also been experimenting writing other ships (like gav60 and rk1700) which means I’ve been experimenting with other writing dynamics, which means there might be a noticeable difference between new stuff and old stuff as I include more stylistic features and ideas into my writing</p>
<p>But if you want this fic to continues let me know, let me know any ideas you have, I graduate soon so I’ll have time to work in this if people want it xxx</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>